


we're supposed to be forever

by josieswylie



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, SO, Was, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josieswylie/pseuds/josieswylie
Summary: nini never thought she would see the day that gina would get over her, their relationship. they weren't supposed to end that quickly, they actually weren't supposed to end at all.
Relationships: Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	we're supposed to be forever

**Author's Note:**

> here's basically the auditions, but a little twist on it.

She only joined the musical to try to win Gina back. Nini was sick of always being in the chorus no matter how hard she tried, and if she didn't audition, she didn't have to face the disappointment of her hard work going to waste. And she hated High School Musical or any sort of Disney comedy as a matter of fact, so there really wasn't any point in spending a semester singing songs that she despised.

But then Gina decided to audition for some reason. Nini always knew how much she loved the movie, but she never thought that she would actually become a theater kid like her. It just wasn't her style. But Nini had heard from the theater kids that a certain curly-haired boy pushed her to join, and she ended up doing it.

How come when Nini asked her to audition for the musical last year she refused? How did _Ricky Bowen_ of all people get her to join?

When Seb had told her that he saw Gina's name on the audition list for the lead, she had to go and see for herself because she convinced herself that there would be no way that Gina Porter of all people would audition for Gabriella Montez. She had to see if she would actually pull through and do it or just bail, like their relationship.

Nini pretended to be Seb's emotional support during auditions, but she hadn't even talked to him once. She found herself staring at Gina and Gina only, though she seemed to always be looking at Ricky. What had happened over the summer that made her change so quickly?

She wanted to go back to last year. They were happy together and everything was perfect. No fights, no complaints, no nothing.

Ricky was strumming his guitar singing the classic "Breaking Free" and finishing his audition for Troy Bolton. He was staring at Gina, like the song was directed towards her, and she was staring back in admiration. It was like they were having a conversation with their eyes. She was beaming, and looked proud of him for some reason.

Gina smiled warmly at him and sighed. And he smiled back at her, you could hear it when he was singing.

They looked like the start of a showmance.

Nini peered over them, a hint of regret in her eyes. Gina was always able to make her smile whenever she felt down. But for some reason, Nini could never do the same.

She took a step back in the curtains and watched them, her jealousy growing. When did they get that close? Did two months really do all of that when it took her and Gina over twice as long?

That's when Gina saw her in the curtains, her smile immediately falling, her warm brown eyes suddenly becoming cold. They told everyone their breakup was mutual, but they both knew that it wasn’t true.

A heaviness ran over Nini's chest as she got ready to perform. They kept staring at each other, pain in Nini’s eyes. It was like she was trying to tell her not to do it, not to audition. Not to prove to her that she would never be good enough for her.

Nini crossed her arms and broke their eye contact. She couldn't bear to see her anymore. See her and Ricky smile at each other like they were each others’ worlds. Especially when she was about to sing. Her voice was supposed to be for Nini and Nini only, but maybe it also belonged to Ricky now.

\-------------

She hid in the middle of the auditorium sitting and sulking. Even from fifty feet away, Nini could see them sitting next to each other, closer than how people normally sit together. She rolled her eyes as she stared in envy. It should’ve been her sitting with Gina. Not Ricky.

"Does anyone else want to audition?" Miss Jenn's voice boomed through the auditorium.

Nini's foot tapped on the ground, and an eyebrow raised with one thought in her mind. She stood up with a confidence that she didn’t know she had, “I do."

She walked to the desk where Miss Jenn and Carlos were sitting at, getting thumbs ups from the other theater kids. They were excited that she was going to audition, they loved her. She passed by Gina and Ricky, his arm around her shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. Gina's eyebrows furrowed, her lips in a pout. She shook her head as if she was trying to tell her, _Don’t do this_.

Nini thought for a second before deciding to follow her head because her heart would have made her back down from what she was trying to pull.

"Okay! Here's a script for...Kelsey?" The theater teacher passed over a script.

"No," She looked over at her ex, her leg bouncing up and down. "Gabriella, please."

Even though it was quiet, she could hear the scoff from Gina and the whispers between her and Ricky and the other theater kids.

"Oh? Okay."

Most of the students were surprised. Nini never auditioned for the leading role because that just wasn’t who she was. Most people knew her to be quiet, introverted, just not getting too close to anyone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before her audition.

"Troy. How could you do this to me?" She read the script before making eye contact with Gina. Everything she said was directed towards her, and she hoped that Gina would get it. “You-you betrayed me.”

She paused, her eyes becoming watery. “Was it all a lie?”

Gina bit her lip, she hadn’t looked up at Nini at all during the scene. For a split second, she looked at Nini the way she had before: with adoration. Nini’s heart skipped a beat. Gina hadn’t looked at her like that in ages.

“Because if it was, that’s cruel. I gave you my heart, Troy, and you know that I never give my heart to anyone. And you broke it into pieces.”

Gina looked away, clearly getting the message Nini was trying to tell her. She finished the rest of her monologue, each word becoming truer and truer. It felt like the best performance of her life, but maybe it wasn’t really a performance.

Miss Jenn and Carlos look stunned with her performance. She cleared her throat before asking, “Song?”

“Uh, an original.” Nini grabbed a guitar that was on the floor. She remembered the song that Gina played for her so vividly, her sitting on Nini’s bed with a little ukulele singing the song that she wrote for Nini.

“ _So much has happened, think of what we’ve done, from the time that the Earth has traveled around the sun._ ” Nini started strumming the guitar, playing the chords implanted in her brain from when Gina taught her. It didn’t feel right that she was singing that song, she felt that she didn’t deserve to sing it.

“ _Winter, Spring, and Summer and we’re back to Fall, we’ve been together hand and hand through it all, from the minute we kissed and my heart skipped a beat, to the night that we danced I was swept off my feet._ ” She smiled as she went back to that moment. It was sweet, with the fairy lights around and the little table that Nini had struggled to set up in her backyard.

“ _Sure is every year has to come to an end. I'd go spinnin' 'round the Sun with you again and again and again and again._ ”

“She is not doing this right now,” Gina muttered under her breath loud enough that Nini would hear. She pulled Ricky closer as she put her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand.

Nini’s face became a little stony when she saw the small gesture. Were they really over as much as Gina made it out to be? “I _think I kinda, you know, I think I kinda, you know. Like the way that we flow, like the way that we go, And I love, I think I kinda, you know._ ”

She really didn’t care about all the theater kids, when she was singing. What mattered most was that Gina heard the song. And she hoped that she would get what she was trying to say.

“ _I can't help dreamin' of you, Guess I'm sayin' I don't not love you, You know, you know, you know,_ ” she sighed as she finished, and an accomplished smile grew on her face. She’d never been that bold before, or at all.

\-------------

“What was that stunt you pulled back there? Really, Nini? That’s low, even for you.” Gina followed Nini out of the auditorium, furious. She was red with anger and you could tell that she was being serious since she always had a little crease in between her eyebrows.

“I didn’t do anything. I auditioned for a musical, like I do, almost every year.” Nini had a smug look on her face, she thought about it long and hard and determined that she didn’t do anything wrong. “And you’re the one who got a new boyfriend in two months.”

“Ricky’s not my boyfriend.” Gina tried to defend herself, but it was clear to everyone that they were more than friends.

“I saw you two holding hands, Gi.” She started speaking a little louder than before. It was on the verge of becoming an argument.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Why does it matter anyways? If we’re dating.” She narrowed her eyes, walking a little closer to Nini so that she was towering over her. “You dumped me, remember?”

“It was mutual. We settled on that.” Truth is, Nini did dump her. She just hated to admit it because it was one of the biggest mistakes in her life. “Why did you audition for the musical anyways? We both know that it’s ‘not your thing.’”

“Why not?” Gina raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like you were going to audition. You hate High School Musical.”

“I do hate it. The movie sucks, there’s no plot, and the songs are average. We don’t even know what the musical is. And the characters are two-dimensional. Nothing, absolutely nothing. It’s so overhyped,” Nini stopped herself before going on another hour-long tangent about how the movie that Gina loves is horrible.

“If you hate it so much, why did you audition for the lead? And why did you sing that song, my song?” Her voice broke a little. Nini could tell she was trying to stay strong and act like she didn’t care, but she cared a little too much.

“I…” She couldn’t think of a single reason why she chose it. Maybe it was to remind her that 

“Face it, Nini. You only auditioned to spite me because you can’t handle the fact that I’m moving on.” It was the harsh truth.

They were silent for a moment, having a stare off until someone broke it.

“It’s up! The cast list is here!” Carlos ran to the hallway where Gina and Nini were at and placed the sheet of paper on the bulletin board.

Everyone waited anxiously for their turn to see the piece of paper.

Nini didn’t even bother to look at it because she already knew that she wasn’t gonna get anything important. She was the last one to audition and didn’t even sign up for it.

“Congratulations, Nini.” Gina had rushed to go and see the cast list, hoping to get the lead, which she clearly didn’t due to the look on her face. Her face was filled with envy. “You got Gabriella. And Ricky got Troy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hoped you liked it! also i might continue this based on if people actually like it :)


End file.
